


Pissing On Da Couch Fo Today

by smileguide



Category: Hylics (Video Game)
Genre: Marijuana, Masturbation, Omorashi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileguide/pseuds/smileguide
Summary: soms chillin and starts thinking about wayne but awesome twist they have to fucking PEE
Relationships: Implied Wayne/Somsnosa
Kudos: 6





	Pissing On Da Couch Fo Today

**Author's Note:**

> somsnosa is nonbinary in this (they/them) also im sorry its so fucking short haha its almost 3 am and im so tired

Somsnosa pulled the joint away from their lips and relaxed against their couch. It was almost completely silent aside from the ambient static of the T.V. Their half-lidded eyes trailed up to the clock on the wall to get a peek at the time. 1:53 in the morning? Fuck. Soms considered getting up to discard all of the now empty juice boxes surrounding them, but they simply closed their eyes for a moment before an all too familiar feeling bothered them. They needed to pee. Bad. But their mind trailed elsewhere as it typically did in the wee hours of the morning and Soms couldn’t help but to envision that Wayne was here with them… He hadn’t stopped by in a while and it concerned them mildly, but Soms knew Wayne could handle his own. 

In their hazy state, they couldn’t help but to wish that he was here beside them. Sure, the urge to piss was bad, but so was their urge to do something about the distraction. They tugged their poncho up a bit to allow their own hands to wander. They had formed a crush on their friend a long while ago, and at times Soms believed that the feelings were reciprocated, but the up and down interaction was difficult to read to say the least. Though, Soms never found themself capable of fantasizing about someone else when it came to it. The thoughts of him seeing them in such a state was enough to cause them to feel a familiar sensation in their stomach. A warm, fuzzy feeling, akin to that which would be described in silly and cheesy poetry. Yet it went deeper. Lustful. 

One hand reached to discard the joint and the other slipped underneath their clothing, hovering above the black underwear they wore. It was embarrassing to admit, but the desperation of needing to pee and the thoughts of Wayne mingled and they couldn’t help but to picture being in Wayne’s lap, still desperately needing to go. As their hand slid underneath their underwear, they squeezed their legs together and sank into the sofa. Soms trailed their hand further down and they could feel just how wet they had become in the short moments imagining this. They slipped two fingers inside of themself only to pull them out immediately and stimulate their clit. They released a soft huff and their free hand found its way to their head, entwining their fingers in their own hair. Somsnosa rested against their hand as they started moving their fingers. 

“Mmnn- Wayne…” 

It was a whisper that seemed to fade as they continued. The consistent pleasure coming from their fingers was much needed and after a few moments they began to rock their hips along. More thoughts of their friend flooded their mind as they went: grinding against his leg, him laying them down and kissing them roughly before undressing them and doing as he wished, him pounding into them relentlessly, and even the two of them being able to finish together. It only temporarily distracted them from the pressure in their bladder which only got more and more intense the longer they kept going. Something about it was pleasurable and they would take short pauses to edge that feeling for as long as they could.

The pauses became harder and harder to prolong and after a while, Soms just kept going. Their legs had previously been closed as to keep themself from releasing too soon, but they seemed to melt open and they kept stimulating. Their desperate moans and groans seemed to fill the empty house as they continued, picking up the pace with their fingers and the steady rhythm of their moving hips. As they did so, they could feel some piss leaking from them, but they couldn’t care any less at the moment. 

“A-Ah! Fuck- Wayne, I’m guh! Fuh-”

Finally, their hips stopped rocking and they felt themself climax, loud moans escaping their lips and they realized that they were pissing too. They wouldn’t try to stop as the release was more than welcome, piss pouring out from between their legs with a pleasant hissing noise followed by the pitter-patter of it hitting the couch and consequently creating a puddle underneath them on the floor. 

“Aaa- Fuck…” 

Their hand slid out from underneath their underwear and gripped the couch as they released a loud groan while still peeing. It seemed to go on forever, but they finally felt empty and was confident that they didn’t have anything else to piss out of them. The whole ordeal succeeded in sobering them up a little bit and they sat up, looking at what they had done. This was going to suck to clean up. 

They stood, moving away from the couch and slipping out of their now wet underwear. Yeah, it would be a bitch to clean up, but fuck did they feel like they needed to do this more often.


End file.
